


Under The Enchanted Ceiling

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Series: Under The Mistletoe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, snarry, staff party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Christmas staff party at Hogwarts and Peeves is up to his usual tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Enchanted Ceiling

Harry loved staff parties, and he hated staff parties. The Christmas staff party at Hogwarts was no different.

Harry loved them because of the food, the drink, the staff, the conversations, the decorations, and Severus Snape.

Harry hated them because of Severus Snape.

Even though they were on civil talking terms, it didn't make them friends, nor did it bury their history, or make Harry's feelings go away (even though he wished really hard).

Upon opening the huge doors to the Great Hall the first thing he noticed (besides how beautiful the sky looked tonight and the ginormous Christmas tree) was Severus Snape, in tailored black dress robes as he danced with Minerva. Harry sighed, how was this his life. Of all the people in the world he could have fallen for, it had to be the greasy git of the dungeons.

After satisfying his hunger and thirst, Harry decided to dance, first with Madame Pomfrey, then Professor Flitwick and finally Minerva. They made small talk as they danced, but Harry mostly watched Snape, who was dancing with Madame Hooch.

Snape was cut in, so he went off to the side, finishing off his drink. Harry was also cut in, just as he made a rotation past Snape, he ended up next to said professor on the outskirts of the dance floor.

"Fun party." Harry commented, trying to spark up a conversation.

"I suppose so." Snape replied, glancing at Harry.

"Hagrid really outdid himself with the tree this year." The younger man continued.

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but movement above his head caught his attention. It was Peeves…and he was carrying mistletoe in one hand, and a stink bomb in the other. Harry also looked up and immediately wished he hadn't.

"You're under mistletoe!" Peeves called in a sing song voice "If you don't kiss you'll get stink bombed!"

The entirety of Harry's body froze, he didn't know what to do. Next to him, he heard Snape growl and curse peeves, but the ghost wasn't going anywhere. "10…9…8" he began to count.

"Just do it, Potter." Came the resigned sigh from Snape.

"…7…6…"

Harry fought with himself for a couple of seconds and finally agreed on a light peck on the lips, which he executed without making a fool of himself.

Peeves shook his head "Not long enough!" he shouted "5…4…3"

Snape growled again and rolled his eyes.

"…2…"

He refused to be stink bombed, so Severus Snape took his only other option and kissed Harry Potter. At first it was just a press of lips, but Harry responded and soon they were making out against the wall, one of Harry's hands buried in Snape's (not so greasy) hair. Snape's hands however, found their way to the back of Harry's neck and hip.

They came away needing to catch their breath and suddenly realised what they had done.

Harry's eyes widened in fear "I think we better go somewhere and talk." His heart stopped.

Snape began to walk away to leave the Great Hall, but turned back when he noticed Harry wasn't following "Relax, Potter, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't already want to."

There was a slight smirk on Snape's lips, and somehow that made Harry less concerned. He followed the potions master out of the Great Hall.


End file.
